Sister's Lust
by envayne
Summary: What if Naruto had a sister and things went farther than anyone ever dreamed of.WarningsIncest,Lemon,language


**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters……It would be cool if I did tho LoL.**

**Bold Kyuubi**

_Italics thoughts_

_**A Sisters Lust, A Naruto Fic**_

It was a normal day, or as normal as it can get for Naruto. Who was currently walking down the street on his way for Team 7's unofficially meeting even tho he was hours too early.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately" said an ANBU as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

_Hmm well I guess I should play along, though Naruto._

"Look whatever it is I did not do it alright."

"Sighs…Listen kid the Hokage did not specify why he wanted you, just get your ass up there before I force you."

"Oh yea sure I'm on my way, see ya bird face."

………………………………………….Hokage Tower…………………………………………………..

As Naruto enters the Sandaimes office via window smoke consumes and as it dissipates it leaves a 5.5 teenager with black hair that goes to his shoulder blades with bangs that fall over his face (think Kadaj from FFAC), purple eyes, and tan skin. He is wearing black Leather pants, combat boots, spiked knuckled gloves, a skin tight shirt with a black jacket over it(think Devil May Cry) and a huge ass sword (again think DMC).

"Ah Naruto-kun, come sit we have much to discuss."

"O and what would that be."

"You have to wait for someone."

Well where is she asks Naruto impatiently."

"I'm afraid that you will have to wait until she gets here tomorrow. It's best that she tells you."

"Ojii-san with all due respect I know I can trust you but I don't know if I can trust her, not knowing who it is will not help either" says Naruto while glaring.

"Naruto if you trust me then trust my judgment all right."

"Hai Ojii-san."

"Tell me what you know about your family Naruto-kun."

"I think you know my opinion on that asshole old man"

"Yes I know about that but what about your other family members."

"There something you're not telling me isn't there."

"Naruto-kun, do you know who your mother was."

Naruto merely settled for a death glare as an answer.

Naruto your mother was of the Uchiha clan.

"Hn that much I knew" said Naruto as his eyes shifted to a Sharingan with three Tomoes.

"Yes well, Naruto your mother abandoned you."

"Yea I figured as much" said Naruto with the wisdom and knowledge of a sage in his voice…something no man should have at such an age.

Naruto you needed to know that and im sorry that it happened but by doing that she just proved she was not worthy of your love…

"Thanks old man."

"No problem…anyway Naruto you need to be back here by 10:00 A.M. tomorrow to meet this person…make sure your on time, oh and your team meetings is cancelled so you can do what you want until then okay."

"All right see ya," said Naruto as he Shunshined to a waterfall on the outer borders of the village.

After he trains for hours on end he falls asleep on a tree branch unknowing to what is about to happen.

"Hey wake up" yelled a young woman with coal eyes, and long blond hair dressed in Black ANBU pants, Shinobi sandals, a black vest used to carry scrolls, and knuckled gloves like Naruto's.

As he hears her he instinctually jumps to another branch.

Who are you" asks Naruto noticing the similarities to his henged form?

"Me?" "Oh just a traveler on her way home" says the girl.

"Then why did you wake me" asks Naruto who is now sitting on the branch looking at her cautiously.

"Out of curiosity I guess."

"So what is your name" asks Naruto?

"It's Tenshi."

"Angel" asks Naruto who is slightly surprised.

"Yep and you?"

"It's Naruto."

"Oh, so what are you doing out here all by your self" asks Tenshi who is sneaking glances at him.

"Just training" says Naruto who is now leaning up against the trunk of the tree with his legs stretched out.

"Wouldn't your family be worried?"

"No family, im an orphan."

"Oh well what about your friends" asks Tenshi trying to find a happy topic.

"No friends either" says Naruto solemnly.

"Why not" asks Tenshi as she slowly inches closer?

"Lets just say im not well liked…what about you where is your family?"

"Dead" says Tenshi simply.

"Im sorry to hear that Tenshi."

"Please call me Shi-chan."

"Ok, so who did you travel here with?"

"Oh that perverted hermit" says Shi-chan in an annoyed voice.

Naruto laughs… "All right I won't ask k."

"Yea that would be best."

Tenshi looks at Naruto as he stares at the sky and slowly crawls onto his lap and inches her head forwarded and seeing no sign of resistance kisses him slowly but quickly gaining force and passion.

"Why did you do that" asks Naruto as the kiss ends.

"Because I like you and its getting cold" says Tenshi while priding herself on thinking up an excuse to cuddle up to Naruto's chest.

Naruto merely accepts it thinking he can enjoy this one night before it's over.

…………………………………….Next morning……………………………..

"Hey Naruto wake up."

"What is it" asks Naruto annoyed at being woke up.

"I need you to take me to the Hokage tower I have a meeting with the Sandaime."

"Oh yea sure, what time do you got to be there" asks Naruto totally forgetting he was supposed to be there at that time.

"10:00 I think…"

"Hmm well we got two hours so what do you want to do" asks Naruto.

"I am not sure."

"How about a picnic," asks Naruto while secretly creating Kage Bunshins to get the supplies ready?

"Sounds nice" says Tenshi as she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Should we go and get the stuff" she asks.

"Just follow me" said Naruto as he walked through the forest until they came to a beautiful lake that was so clear you could see the bottom and on the bank of it was a black and red blanket laid out with many foods such as Sushi

How did you set this up she asked as she stared at it and the lake.

"My little secret" he said grinning...

"So let's eat" he said.

"Yea let's eat."

"So Naruto tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your favorite color, animal, and food."

"Hmm color black, animal is the fox, and food is ramen" he said.

"Oh why the fox" she asked solemnly.

As she said this two small foxes come out of nowhere and jump on Naruto yipping.

"There's your answer" he said laughing.

"I don't get it" she said pouting.

"It's because they love me and I know that they would never betray me" said Naruto as he played with the kits.

"Oh I see."

"What about you" asked Naruto?

"Well my favorite color is red, animal is toads, and food is candy."

"Toads" said Naruto teasingly as he laughed.

"Hey shut up" she said as she threw a rice ball at him.

"Hey no fair" said Naruto as he too threw a rice ball with the start of a food fight, and in the mean time the foxes where watching with a sweat drop…or as much of a sweat drop as foxes can do.

As Naruto threw the last Rice Ball he fells backwards laughing and Tenshi then pounced his waist and continued to kiss him until he pushed her back and straddled her hips and started sucking on her neck which earned a moan from her…He took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and get even more moans from the small teenage girl.

"Uhh…Naa…Naruto that's enough I have to get to the Hokage tower" she said in between moans.

"Fine" he said slightly pissed as he stood up and picked her up too and Shunshined them to the Sandaimes office.

"Ah there you are Tenshi, Naruto…I see that you two have already meet, that should make things easier" said the Sandaime.

"Wait he is the one I was supposed to meet" asked Tenshi.

"Yes Tenshi that is your little brother, Naruto."

"Naruto that is your older sister Tenshi."

"What?" Asked the two in simultaneously.

Yes well Naruto when your mother abandoned you she had already had Tenshi who was 4 years old at the time…After the Uchiha Massacre we found her barely alive, Jiraiya of the Sannin took her to protect her afterwards.

"This was supposed to be a surprise for both of you, so any questions."

"We have to go" said Naruto as he Shunshined him and Tenshi to his house.

"So what now" she asked.

"In my opinion this changes nothing" said Naruto.

What the hell do you mean? WE ARE SIBLINGS WH eennnnn…

Naruto kissed her til she was out of breath and soon took off her vest…

"Naruto don't, we are related..."

"Shh" he said as he continued to kiss her down her neck and he then took her shirt off of her while taking his clothes off to…after they were totally nude he began to kiss her lower and lower earning more and more moans of pleasure from his sister.

"What do you want?"

"I...I...I wan…want you…I want you inside me Naruto please take me" she says as she finally loses her will power.

"As you wish" he says smirking while also slowly pushes himself into her taking her virginity and as she also took his.

"Ahh."

He continues to kiss her to take her mind off of the pain until there is nothing left but the immense pleasure.

"Oh god Naruto faster" she yells as she comes closer and closer to her climax until she screams out his name as he thrusts into her one more time coming into her and falling onto the bed as she pants and snuggles into his neck.

"Naruto" she says sadly.

"What."

"What if I become pregnant" she asks.

"Don't worry I used my chakra to basically kill…you know before we started" he said as he played with her hair.

"Well what now" she asked.

"Well first we are going to let the Konoha know that there are more Uchiha left and then we are just going to continue living for lack of better words."

"That still doesn't stop the fact that this is incest."

"Tenshi does it feel right when you kiss me."

"Hai."

"Did it fell right when we had sex?"

"Hai."

"Then it must be right, besides having a furball in you has its advantages you know" said Naruto playfully.

"Yea I guess you are right then" said Tenshi as she pounced him.

"Ready for round two" she asked?

"What do you think" said Naruto as he kissed her fiercely.

(A/N-Well this is a brand new story from yours truly…I've had a incest pairing featuring Naruto in my mind for about a year now but then I totally forgot about it until ACTION NARUTO LOVER asked if anyone wanted to continue some story ideas she had which included a Naruto incest pairing so I had to do it… so yea Thx for reading and review-envayne)


End file.
